Secret Mission
by phillip.madsen.52
Summary: Jack is asked to go on a Secret Mission. But the rest of the team is not a loud to know about it. Sam is told that she can't know why General Hammond asked for only Colonel O'Neill. She is going to try to find out if its the last thing she does before leaving the SGC.


At the White house the President, Joint Chiefs, Major Davis, Lt. Gen. Vidrine, General Ryan, Brigadier General Kerrigan and Major General Hammond had all gathered at the Oval Office.

They are talking about a secret mission for which there is only one man for the job. He is the only man, says Major Davis, capable of leading this mission and getting the results. Colonel Jack O'Neill.

General Hammond turns to Major Davis and asks, Are you sure Colonel O'Neill is the right person to lead this mission and the only person that we have to do this?

Major Davis says yes, Colonel is the only one with the right a mount of training and expertness to lead the mission.

Major Davis and Lt. General Vidrine, tell Hammond that when you get back to the Stargate Command we want you to tell Colonel Jack O'Neill to hand-pick four of the SGC teams that he'll want to take a long on the mission and what ever he'll need to get it done right.

Whatever ELSE he needs to get the job done.

Hammond asked, Major Davis and Lt. General Vidrine if he can know what this so secret thing I can only tell Colonel O'Neill about and not the rest of SG-1 it.

Hammond asked Vidrine and Davis, "just what exactly is this secret mission, that he cannot even tell the rest of SG 1 about it?"

"Vidrine spoke up." "What I am about to tell you is classified to the highest  
levels, and only those of us here in this room will know about it. "

"Hammond asked why the secret meeting was at the Oval office and not at the SGC  
instead."

"Well George, We would like Colonel O'Neill to build a very hush, hush secret  
base. We will be the only ones to know about it and on this base he is to use  
all Alloy, Nacquada, Trinium, and any other OFF world metals he can find to  
use. "

Hammond interrupted. "So what is Colonel O'Neill supposed to do with all this  
stuff once he collects it, sir?"

General Hammond squirmed in his chair trying to find a comfortable place. When  
the president had said they were going to stay in the Oval Office until he was  
given a name, he had meant it. They had been in the office for over eight  
hours now presenting, and disregarding, names to the Commander-in-Chief.  
General Hammond's only satisfaction was that all four Joint Chiefs of Staff  
and Lieutenant General Vidrine looked even more uncomfortable than he felt.  
Only Major Davis still seemed comfortable.

Major Davis said, "Yes, Colonel O'Neill is...

Colonel Jack O'Neil he says. I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about.

May I ask? Why you called me here?

Well called you, So that we could decide on whether or not. Colonel O'Neill is to be the best choose to command-off-world base.

What are you talking about?"

Were talking about setting up a base off world that is secret. Like the SGC. I thought this was, what you have tried to get use to do for years.

Yes, it has been, but I never thought it would be so soon.

General Vidrine, if I may ask. What you're talking now about.

George, I am talking about. Starting a SGC off world. And as soon as possible.

Sgt please ask Colonel O'Neill. To come see me in my office right away. Tell him it's very important.

Yes sir.

While you're looking for Colonel O'Neill. Please don't let Major Carter find out about this.

Sir, Why. I think you want Major Carter. In Volume as well. Sir

Not this time Sgt.

Under stood, Sir

Thank you. Now leave me so I can get back to my work.

Sgt. One more things shut the door behind

Thiers a good reason she is not to know any thing about me and the Colonel meeting.

In fact I am ordering you to not say any thing to Teal'c or Dr. Jackson either.

May I ask you Sir? What this is all about?

No Sgt

Now please find me Colonel O'Neill?

Yes sir.

Leaving the office, to find Colonel O'Neill is not going to easy. He thought.

Checking his office. Well that was no good. I see he is not there. Maybe I should ask Major Carter. If she knows where I can find him.

Major Carter, do you know were Colonel O'Neill is. It's very important that I now find him.

Sgt I thought I saw him heading for Dr. Jackson office. A few minutes ago.

May I ask you, the reason you're looking for him now?

Sorry Major I am under orders not to tell you. Or what the reason is.

By whose orders are you not a loud to tell me.

By order of General Hammond, Major.

He has ordered me not to say anything about this to you, Dr. Jackson or Teal'c.

What?

Why would he give such an order like that?

I can't tell you Major. Sorry

Fine, I will find out for my self then.

She turned around then left, and starting walking to go see General Hammond.

Sam got to the office door. Knocked on it three times and then waited for an answer.

Nothing." That's strange she thought. He is usually in his office most of the time now. I wonder what is going on.

Would you like me help on this dangerous mission O'Neill? As I worry a lot about my work friends like see them all safe back and well.

Carter started to leave heading for the only other place she could go to find some answers now. Thinking why is it that I am the last person to know what the hell is really going on at the SGC. I know far to well Daniel knew more than Teal'c did or was it the other way around. I never can figure it out with both of them now.

I guess my point is that I am trying to make to my self is that if I had or would have trusted Jack more. Or that I should have trusted him more than I would not be running around like a idiot now looking for him. Why is it that every time something goes wrong at this command or that there is an off world mission they just think the only toughest person for the job. is Colonel O'Neill.

Still heading for Janet's office and thinking to her self.

Janet.

Sam. You look upset. What is going on?

Well no one can find O'Neill on the base or if they do know were to look for him. Their not telling me and its like I am the last one to know anything now hear any more. I mean it like he is the most important person on this base other them General Hammond now.

That is the way it's always been on this base now Sam. You didn't think you could just come here and expect that everyone around now is going to stop or drop what there doing just to think you're the first person they see now.

Did you?

Well frankly yes I did Janet?

"Janet you have know O'Neill longer then anyone? What would give him the right to think or know that if something is wrong on this base it has to do with something important now every time."

On his way to see Fraiser now.

O'Neill started to think of a good reason of what to say to Fraiser or how he was going to tell her that he was in love with her so much.

Whispering to him self still. But was not to low or to high about saying everything out loud. When he entered the Med lab still trying to figure out how he was going to tell Carter. That sense the day she walked in to the briefing room he had falling in love with her.

Colonel, There you are?

Um, Carter I didn't know you had been hear talking to Fraiser about something. I can come back later or tomorrow then. Turning around then getting ready to leave and walk away now. That was close.

Both saying at the same time O'Neill. Stopping in his track. Damit.

Okay I know what you're both going to ask me why is it I have been avoiding Carter now. Is that what you was just going to ask me then. I mean that is actually what I been trying to do with the help from Teal'c and Daniel now.

But why? I mean I thought we were good friends now.

You both around soon going to start asking Hammond. What is going on with me sooner or later, but rather sooner if I say nothing to either of you now then.

You're dam right Colonel, and if you do not tell me what is going on right now hear. I am going to make sure that I do everything to bother you or try to bother you until you do tell use both.

Carter. I know that you would. Which is why I need to um go now. See you both around.

leaving the room fast and walking down the hall. Colonel stop come back now. Sorry Doc duty call's. Just as he said this the Gate alarms started to go off.

Off world activation.

Repeat off world activation all defense teams to the gate room. This is not a drill.

Thank you for that.

Daniel there you are we need to talk you and me now. Why didn't you tell me you new where the Colonel O'Neill was on the base the whole time. Why?

I had been ordered to not tell you is why?

does this have anything do to with the fact that both me and Janet just heard him say that he loves me now and has always love me sense the day I can to this place. Is that why he's been avoiding me every time?

Look Sam I don't know how you must be feeling right now or what you're think now either, But trust me he will come round when the time is right. Also don't forget the time you was the same way just like this.

What you talking about?

Look Carter I know you have reasons for being in the mood you was but that doesn't give you the right to acct or think you have now know him for as long as I have ok. The point I am trying to make is that if and when you need to know it's only up to him to decide this not you or me.

Seeing the tears starting to run down her face and feeling now really sorry that he said anything of the sort to her in that tone. Sam look I know it's hard being the only female on his team now. But there is good reason for this. He just doesn't like Scientist is all. In Fact he didn't like me the first time either when we both met that day. Before heading to Abydos then.


End file.
